The Beginning
by Breathe Lighting
Summary: AU. Its 1978, Bellatrix Lestrange has just discovered she's pregnant. How will this effect her marriage? Can Bellatrix and Rodolphus bring a child into their world? How will it change their lives and the lives of everybody they know? Bella/Rod.
1. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Note 1: Bellatrix is NOT in love with Voldemort.**

**Note 2: In this story Andromeda is older than Bellatrix.**

**Note 3: Everybody will be a little OOC.**

**Note 4: Narcissa and Lucius are already married, and so are Bellatrix and Rodolphus.**

* * *

Bellatrix was never one to ask for help or advice from others. Especially not family members. Yet there she sat in Malfoy Manor across from her younger sister Narcissa.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Narcissa asked.

Looking into Narcissa's eyes, Bellatrix revealed, "I'm pregnant."

Narcissa starred at Bellatrix. She couldn't believe Bellatrix was pregnant. She'd never thought of what Bellatrix would be like as a mother.

Finally, Narcissa spoke, "Have you told Rodolphus?"

"No, I don't even know if I want to keep it. It's not like he's got a choice," Bellatrix responded.

"Bella! You can't avoid telling him! It's his child! It is his, isn't it?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course it is. Do you think me some kind of whore?" Bellatrix shouted.

"No, of course not. It's just … that you don't seem to care what Rodolphus thinks. As your husband and father of your child he should get a say in what happens," Narcissa said.

Angrily Bellatrix walked to the window and looked out to the grounds.

"I'm not like you Cissy!" she snapped. "I won't let a man control me! This is my decision, my body, my choice, not his, and certainly not yours!"

Narcissa looked down at her hands but did not apologize. She was convinced she was right, but knew better than to argue with Bellatrix.

"How far along are you?" Narcissa asked.

"A month," Bellatrix answered, a slight edge to her voice.

"Do you want to keep it?"

Her gaze still locked on the grounds, Bellatrix responded, "I don't know," she paused. "It'll turn my whole life upside down."

"Bella, having a child is a wonderful event. You ought to be thrilled-"

"Thrilled? What is there to be thrilled about? It will do nothing but ruin my life!" Bellatrix snapped. "What good could possibly come from it?" she whispered as she placed her hands on her flat abdomen.

Staring at her older sister, Narcissa wondered for once if pregnancy suited Bellatrix. For the first time since they were children Bellatrix looked utterly confused and vulnerable. She reminded Narcissa of years ago when Bella was only 11. The day she was to go to Hogwarts for the first time, how terrified she had been. Scared to embarrass herself or her family, scared of what it would be like to be on her own without their parents there to tell her what to do.

Narcissa remembered it all. She remembered how Bellatrix had come back confident, independent, and free to do what she pleased.

Standing up Narcissa placed a comforting had on Bella's shoulder. For a moment, the sisters stood by the window looking out to the grounds. They watched a peacock make its way to its family.

After moments of silence, Bellatrix pulled away and sat down. Narcissa followed her example and took the seat opposite Bellatrix.

"Do you plan on telling Rodolphus?" Narcissa asked. "Even if you decide not keep the baby he deserves to know."

"I can't raise a child, Cissy." Bellatrix said.

"Why not?" Narcissa couldn't understand what Bellatrix was talking about.

"I'm not like you, I'm not a housewife, and I never will be! I'm a Death E-" Bellatrix stopped. How could she have forgotten? "The Dark Lord! What will he think? What am I going to do?"

"Bella," Narcissa began. She leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Bella's hand. Gathering courage, she continued "being a Death Eater doesn't mean you can't be a mother too. You may be unconventional, but a mother nonetheless."

Bellatrix starred at Narcissa unsure of what she was trying to say. Could she really keep the baby?

* * *

Lestrange Manor was a large, ancient place, built centuries ago. It reminded Bellatrix of her childhood home, only she didn't feel caged or suffocated by overbearing parents. Nevertheless, while not a cage it was a cold place, filled with century's worth of history. Every room filled with priceless works of art and history. Everything had a story, a tale to tell, or represented someone of great importance.

As she entered the master bedroom, Bellatrix thought of all the previous Mrs. Lestrange. She knew she was nothing like them. Not utterly devoted to her husband, not dependent on him, not doting. She imagined when they first discovered they were pregnant they were ecstatic. It was their goal in life to marry an heir, run his household, and give him heirs of his own. They had been brainwashed from the moment they were born to believe that it was their sole purpose. Find a suitable man, and please with heirs.

And as much as her mother had tried to do the same with Bellatrix, she never accepted it. She was always a wild, untamable free spirit. That was one of the reasons Rodolphus was perfect for her. He understood her and didn't try to control her.

Rodolphus wasn't like other pureblood heirs. Rod had always let her be herself, he never expected her to behave like Narcissa, and even better, he liked that she didn't. Rodolphus liked that she didn't bow to his every wish. He liked her fiery, headstrong personality. Bellatrix had never been like the other pureblood girls. She was never desperate to impress the heirs of prestigious families.

Bellatrix walked to bed and curled up. After her talk with Narcissa, she had decided to tell Rodolphus of her pregnancy. Not that it would matter. He'd probably want her to get rid of it. He loved her, Bellatrix was sure of that, but he knew her better than anyone else did. He would see that she couldn't possibly be a good mother.

Rodolphus had seen Bella at her best and worst. He knew what she was capable of, and that alone showed that she would be a horrible mother. Still, part of Bellatrix wanted to keep the child. Rodolphus would make a great father. He was for the most part open about his emotions; he cared for Bella, and took care of her. He would no doubt to the same for a child, but it wouldn't be fair to him.

She felt tears falling and didn't even try to stop them. She was alone. Bellatrix knew that as great of a father Rod would be, but that it was virtually impossible for them to raise a child. They were Death Eaters. Their lives were about killing and torturing people. They couldn't bring a child and innocent being into their world. She didn't even want to think what the child would grow up like raised in their world.

"Bella?"

Bellatrix sat up and found her husband the foot of their bed. He was staring at her, worry written all over his face. Noticing the tears, he quickly came to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus asked. The only time he'd ever seen her this emotional was when Andromeda ran away with the mudblood. She'd been devastated that her older sister had abandoned her family and become a blood traitor.

Bellatrix seemed to lose control and buried her face in his chest, tears streaming down her face. She knew that they couldn't raise a child, but she didn't feel right killing her child. She had killed before and never felt regret or remorse, but this was different. It would be Rodolphus and Bella's child; she didn't think she could stomach killing it.

"Bella, tell me what happened? What's wrong?" Rodolphus asked.

Finally looking up from his chest, Bellatrix whispered, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Especial thanks to my sister who listened to me rant about this story.**

**This is my first Harry Potter fic, Please leave a review.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure when Bellatrix's parents died or Sirius's parents, but both are dead for this story.**

* * *

Bellatrix waited for a response but nothing came. Then finally, Rodolphus brought out of his thoughts. He pulled way and kissed her.

"Bella, that's great!" Rodolphus shouted as he kissed her again.

"What? I haven't even decided if I want to keep it!" Bellatrix shouted as she pulled away from him, of the bed, and completely out of his reach.

"What?" Rodolphus stared at her. He searched her face for an answer. She couldn't honestly think they could get rid of their child. Did she? Suddenly filled with rage he yelled, "What the hell do you mean 'if _you_ want to keep it'? Of course _we're_ gonna keep it!"

Enraged Bellatrix fire back "You don't get a say in this! You're lucky I even told you!"

"Bella," Rodolphus paused. After years of dealing with Bellatrix he had learned not to lose his temper whenever she lost hers, which happened all too often. The only way he could get her to see reason was by keeping his anger in check. If he didn't, he would only piss her off more and they'd soon be dueling.

After several deep breaths, Rodolphus managed to ask her a neutral question, "How far along are you?"

Staring at him, her eyes partially ablaze with fury, Bellatrix answered "A month."

Seeing that she was slightly calmer, Rodolphus asked, "Can we talk about it?"

"We don't need to. There's nothing to be discussed. We can't keep it," Bellatrix responded.

"Why not?"

Bellatrix stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Why not?" she scoffed. "We're Death Eaters, Rod. We live to torture, maim, and kill. We could never raise a child," Bella sat down on the bed. Tears began forming and too tired to fight them off, Bella let them fall. "I could never be a mother," she choked out.

Rodolphus ran to his wife and pulled her close to him. "Bella," he sighed. "You'd be a great mother. I remember how you acted during Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts. You helped her out and made sure she was okay. You took care of her. I know you'd do the same with our child.

"How can you be sure? The lives we lead are too dangerous. We would never be able to keep a child safe."

"We're both skilled; we would do anything to keep the baby safe. I'll make sure you and the baby are safe," Rod assured.

Looking up, Bella said, "We have too much going on in our lives to raise a child."

"We'll make it work," Rod assured. "We'll find a way to make it work," Rod placed a finger under her chin forcing to look her at him. "We can do this. I'll be there," Rod kissed her temple and hugged Bella closer to him. Looking into her eyes he said, "Bella, you're stronger than this. I know you can do this. _WE_ can do this. After everything that's happened with our families we deserved to have some happiness."

Bella buried her face in his chest, tears slowly making their way down her face. She nodded against his chest, forcing herself to believe him. Forcing her to believe that they could raise a child in their world, that they deserved happiness.

* * *

Rodolphus was never patient. And standing outside of the Dark Lord's lair, he found that he couldn't even handle a few minutes of waiting. All the other Death Eaters had already left, only Bella and Rodolphus remained behind, the former in the lair talking with their master.

After the Death Eater meeting, Bella stayed after to discuss her pregnancy with their master. Rodolphus was worried, he had a hard time convincing her to keep the baby, but she still wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea. He told her that the Dark Lord would be pleased, an heir for a pureblood family that believed in the cause, but he wasn't so sure. The Dark Lord might not think it a wise choice to have a child while in the middle of a war with almost the entire Wizarding world.

After what felt like hours to Rodolphus, Bellatrix finally emerged from the Dark Lord's lair. She met his eyes, but said nothing. Realizing this wasn't a good place to talk, Rodolphus nodded, and their disapparited to their manor.

Once inside of their manor, Bella ordered the house-elves to bring them dinner. Both sat at the dining table at opposite ends, still in complete silence. The house-elves served them dinner and quickly left their masters alone.

Realizing that Bellatrix wasn't planning to tell him what their master said, Rodolphus asked, "What did the Dark Lord say?"

Bellatrix looked up and starred at him before replying, "The Dark Lord passed on his congratulations on producing an heir. He seemed to think it was about time to start thinking about rebuilding the Wizarding world once all blood traitors, mudbloods, and all of impure bloodlines have been eliminated. But with the way things are going, the Ministry having giving Aurors to use Unforgivables against us, it seems more like the next generation of Death Eaters," Bella paused and took a drink, instantly discovering it was pumpkin juice not wine like she normally drank. She glared at Rodolphus, who must have instructed the house-elves to serve her only nonalcoholic drinks. "The Dark Lord also decided that I am not to go on any more missions as it could harm the child. He doesn't want anything to happen to his future lieutenant," she finished.

Rodolphus stared at his wife. The Dark Lord wanted their child to be a Death Eaters, to follow his (or her) parents' example and follow his every command. Rodolphus had expected the Dark Lord to say something about a pureblood heir, but he had fooled himself into thinking that their child wouldn't become involved in the chaos that was Death Eater life.

For her part, Bellatrix seemed to have reverted to her normal cold, detached self. After having shown, at least in her eyes, weakness and vulnerability she was now determined to keep her emotions under control. She would not breakdown again, Rodolphus had been right she was far too strong to breakdown.

Having noticed his wife's cold behavior, Rodolphus decided it would be better to remain silent, the only emotion he could get out of her now would be anger, and he didn't want to fight. He was growing tired of constantly fighting her, Aurors, Order of the Phoenix members. He didn't know how much more fighting he could take.

* * *

When Bellatrix woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised to find herself alone in bed. Rodolphus and would have had to leave sometime during the night for his missions, somewhere in East Europe recruiting dark creatures for the Dark Lord's cause. And when he returned he would take over her Death Eater responsibilities.

After finishing with her morning routine, Bellatrix decided to visit her sister Narcissa. She expected to spend a lot of time with her now that she no longer had Death Eater responsibilities.

Bellatrix was led by a house-elf to the drawing room where Narcissa was waiting for her. The contrast between the two sisters couldn't be more pronounced then in that moment. Narcissa's fair features shone in the sunlight while Bella's dark features contrasted completely.

Noticing her sister for the first time, Narcissa jumped up and asked, "What happened? What did Rodolphus say? Lucius mentioned you were at the meeting last night, but didn't say anything else."

Bella stared at Narcissa, not sure what to say. Finally, she answered, "I've decided to keep it. And as for the meeting, I no longer have Death Eater responsibilities."

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa said as she hugged Bella.

Bellatrix and Narcissa parted and took seats, opposite each other like they had the day before. After the house-elf brought them tea, Bella and Narcissa became lost in their thoughts. Narcissa's filled with happiness at the thought of a niece/nephew to fawn over, and spoil. Bellatrix's thoughts were less happy. She thought about ways to entertain herself now that she would have lots of free time on her hands. She had never been a housewife, she had designated house-elves to take care of everything, and she never planned parties, or did anything else a pureblood housewife would do. She remembered what her mother had told her about taking care of her husband's household, but that was the house-elves job, Bella never bothered with any of it.

Finally, curious as to what Bella was going to do, Narcissa asked, "What are you going to do? You have 8 months of pregnancy, and then several months before you can return to your _duties_," Narcissa never mentioned the Dark Lord, Death Eaters, or anything related. She didn't particularly care for her family to be involved in such dangerous activities. She believed in the cause, but not how dangerous it was.

"I have no idea," Bella answered. "I've never had much to time to worry about household running duties, and it's the house-elves job. I suppose I'll have to find something to do."

"You could start a project, something to occupy your time. Like…redecorating the manor. You could modernize it. Bring in some color to it," noticing the skeptical look on Bella's face, Narcissa quickly changed course "Or you could start working on a nursery of sorts. Decorate the baby's room. Of course, it'll be several weeks before you know the gender, but for now you can begin by choosing a room for the baby that's close to the master bedroom. Maybe we could go shopping for some baby toys, furniture, clothes."

"I…," Bella paused, unsure of how to respond. Narcissa longed for a child since her marriage to Lucius. She had believed every word their mother told them. She wanted to be just like her. A perfect pureblood housewife. It annoyed Bellatrix indefinitely.

Before either of them could say anything, Lucius walked into the drawing room. He paused at doorway, surprised to see Bellatrix and Narcissa having tea together. Lucius was aware that the sisters spent some time together, but he knew it wasn't often. Narcissa had told him Bellatrix had visited her yesterday, meaning it would be days before Lucius would hear about Bellatrix from his wife, or it should have been.

"Lucius," Narcissa stood up and kissed her husband's cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix," Lucius greeted the two sisters. Turning to Bellatrix, he continued, "I didn't expect you to be here, you have mission to fulfill. I was unaware of a change in plans."

"There's been an unexpected discovery," Bellatrix answered.

"Bella's pregnant!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Preg…preg-pregnant?" Lucius stuttered.

"You're gonna be an uncle Lucius," Bellatrix deadpanned.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Narcissa asked as she led Lucius to the sofa across from Bellatrix. Lucius took a seat, but remained silent.

"Is it really that appalling to think of me as a mother?" Bellatrix said, smiling at the look on his face. She loved poking fun of him. If Narcissa or Rodolphus had reacted that way, Bellatrix knew it would have hurt her tremendously, but she didn't care for or value Lucius's opinion in the least bit.

"Of course not," Narcissa responded for him, as he still seemed frozen in place.

Lucius stared at Bellatrix. She was having a baby. The thought of what kind of monster she and Rodolphus would raise was sickening. She should never be allowed near a child, let alone have one of her own. Bellatrix struck Lucius as the type of woman to hurt her child if it cried even the slightest amount, she would be a dreadful mother.

"Lucius, dear, are you alright?" Narcissa asked. He'd been silent far too long in her opinion. Frustrated with his lack of response she gently tugged his hair.

Snapping out of his thought, Lucius snapped, "Don't _touch_ my hair!"

"I didn't know you were so sensitive about your hair," Bellatrix laughed.

Glaring at Bellatrix, Lucius stormed out of the room, no doubt to take his anger out on some poor house-elves. Lucius was so easy to irritate. Even with Lucius gone, Bellatrix continued laughing. But Narcissa was concerned for her husband. She worried about how much he and Bella argued. It wasn't healthy for her sister and husband to argue so much.

* * *

**Don't worry; Rod will be back soon, maybe not in chapter 3, but definitely in chapter 4.**

**I love making fun of Lucius; it's so easy to make him a wimp. But don't worry Lucius fans: he will continue to show up (can't guarantee how much), and he won't be a total wimp. **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Dragons, Memories, and Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: BlinkYourEyes, freewolf17, , Riss313, Sally, and Ballerina43 for reviewing. You guys rock!**

* * *

In the four days since Rodolphus left, Bella was completely bored. Bella was growing tired of spending so much time with her overly happy sister and her annoying husband, so to get away she retreated to Lestrange Manor. But her mood was only getting worst when she started experience morning sickness.

Bellatrix was currently locked in the potions lab in the basement of her manor. She was struggling to make a potion for her morning sickness due to the smells emitted by the potion. A way of nausea and half to run to the bathroom would hit everything she got halfway through, she. Bellatrix could have ordered the potion, but that would result in the impromptu revelation of her pregnancy to the press, which she didn't want.

She was still avoiding Narcissa's attempts at planning a ball to announce her pregnancy. Bella didn't want to publicize her pregnancy, at least not yet. She wanted to keep it quiet for the time being.

With a loud pop a house-elf, Bingo, appeared next to her, bowed and said "Master Rodolphus has returned. He asks that you join him in the library."

"Have this cleaned up," Bella instructed and rushed to the library. Bingo was the head house-elf and rarely took part in menial task such as cleaning and would assign someone to the task.

Once in the library Bella found Rod lying down on a sofa, exhausted from the trip. He had dark bags under his eyes, he was pale, covered in dirt, and even partially singed.

"Rod! What happened?" Bella ran to his side and helped him sit up.

"Dragons are hard to tame when you have zero experience. I actually got lucky. You ought to see Dolohov; he was almost burned alive before we managed to stop the flames." Rodolphus explained.

"We need to get you cleaned up. Bingo!" Bella called.

"Yes Mistress?" Bingo asked upon arriving.

"Bring burn-healing paste to our bedroom," Bella ordered.

"Right away Mistress." Bingo bowed down and disappeared.

"Come on," Bella instructed as she helped Rodolphus stand up. He draped his arm around her shoulders and they began the short walk to their bedroom. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Rosier returned the day after we left and returned with reinforcements. Even then we only managed to get two dragons, so Rosier was free and helped me get home." Rodolphus explained.

"And there was no time to heal you?" Bella asked annoyed. People accused her of being a hothead, but she swore that she was one of the more subdued Death Eaters. Had she been on the mission she would have taken the time to make sure everyone was healed properly.

"It's not easy smuggling dragons into Britain. Especially if they aren't trained. We needed to get them somewhere safe without been seen. It had to be done quickly. The Dark Lord wants them trained as quickly as possible so they can be taken on missions." Rod explained.

"Are you gonna train them?" Bellatrix asked as they entered their bedroom.

"No, He wants the newer recruits to train them, Rab will though. It seems he has a gift with animal, at least dragons intent on roast Death Eaters. Once the dragons follow commands those of us in His inner circle will start working with them, seeing as we're they only ones He trusts with dragons."

Bella laid Rod on the bed just as Bingo appeared. With a bow, the house-elf handed over the paste Bellatrix had asked for.

"Start a bath," Bellatrix instructed the house-elf as she handed Rodolphus the paste.

Bingo disappeared and Bellatrix again helped Rodolphus stand as they made their way to the bathroom. She helped him remove his clothing as Bingo finished preparing his bath. Once both tasks were complete, she helped him into the tub.

"This feels great," Rodolphus whispered as he leaned back. His aching muscles finally relaxing.

"You should be more careful," Bella advised as she began to wash her husband.

After a while, Rodolphus began to fall asleep as his wife bathed him. When she finally finished he was asleep. Not wishing to disturb him, but knowing he'd be better off in bed, Bellatrix nudged his shoulder. Slowly Rodolphus opened his eyes. He started at her for a while, not realizing what has happening. Finally, he seemed to recognize that he was in the tub and began to get up. Bella supported him and _accio'd _for his a pair of boxers, as he rarely wore pajamas to bed. With her help, Rodolphus made it to their bed.

"What time is it?" he asked as he lay down.

Glancing at the clock, Bellatrix answered "7:28. You have plenty of time to sleep."

"Care to join me?"

"You need to rest," Bella stated.

Laughing Rodolphus replied, "As much as I'd enjoy that, I don't have the energy right now."

"In that case, I don't see why not. I agreed to help Narcissa plan a party here to announce the pregnancy and I'll need all the energy I can get if I'm going to deal with her tomorrow," Bella said.

With a wave of her wand and Bellatrix was in her nightgown, she climbed into the massive bed and called Bingo.

"Yes, Mistress?" Bingo asked.

"We'll be retiring for the night. If we're not awake by 8 tomorrow morning, wake us. My sister Narcissa is coming tomorrow. If she arrives before we are ready, direct her to the sitting room, and follow her commands, understood?" Bellatrix asked.

Bingo was a relatively young house-elf bound to the Lestranges. Despite his age, he was in charge of all the other house-elves. Due to been bound to the Lestranges, all the house-elves had to be instructed to follow anyone else's orders. Whenever Narcissa came over, Bellatrix had to personally instruct the house-elves or command them to listen to Narcissa. With a nod of agreement, Bingo disappeared but not before turning off all the lights in the room. Leaving the moonlight as the only source of light in the room.

Finally alone with his wife, Rodolphus wrapped his arms around Bellatrix, spooning with her. Exhausted by the events of the past few days he quickly fell asleep, leaving Bellatrix alone with her thoughts.

Ever since finding out she was pregnant she had been on edge. No longer being able to drink alcohol, caffeine, or being able to cast Dark Magic, due to its potential danger to the baby, had left her temperamental with no outlet. And having to deal with Narcissa and Lucius was only making things worst.

But when she saw Rodolphus lying in the library hurt, bloodied, and covered in filth all thoughts of anger banished from her mind. All she thought about was helping him. Now that he was healed and resting Bellatrix wondered why she had reacted the way she did. Clearly, the thought of losing Rodolphus had scared her, but there was more to it than that.

Bellatrix had finally realized that serving the Dark Lord came with a price. Rod could easily be killed on a mission, leaving Bella alone to deal with the baby. Dying always been a possibility, but it never bothered them in the past. Instead, they resolved to live every day as if it was their last, at least they did until she found out she was pregnant. Now they the prospect of death scares them both. They couldn't bear to leave their child without a parent.

Ever since they were children, they had promised each other they would never be like their parents. They would be different. They would be better than their parents had been. When they were engaged they promised to be better parents than theirs, but thoughts of children left for a later time when they took the Dark Mark.

Now that they were expecting a child, they were determined to be better than their parents. Long dead, the mark that their parents had left on them was undeniable. When they were younger, they used to do things because their parents would hate it. Get drunk at the Christmas party, go to the dirtiest pub they could find, sneak out of the house, and destroy priceless decorations, everything to anger their parents. In a way, it was their way of getting control over their lives.

Bellatrix distinctly remembered how angry her mother had been when she heard Bellatrix and Rodolphus were dating. Dating was for half-bloods and mudbloods, proper pureblood women were courted by equally pureblood suitors. She would never date. For Bellatrix to be dating anyone no matter how high they ranked in pureblood society was a disgrace to the family name. Almost instantly her parents met with his parents and the two were engaged before they could do further shame their families' reputations. At first, they had been angry; they refused to accept the engagement they even broke up for a while. But it didn't last long, they fit together better than anyone thought. So grudgingly they gave in, accepted being engaged, and even let their parents throw multiple parties in their honor, all the while making promises they would eventually and unintentionally break. They had promised to never change, to never follow others. Both had been broken.

Their lives hadn't been the same since. Pain, torment, and death took the place of bliss, joy, and freedom. Now there was nothing in their lives to give them happiness. People thought they took joy in torturing others, and while they did, it was only because they had nowhere else to take joy from. And it was the thought of someone in pain; it was the need to make others miserable. If Bellatrix and Rodolphus could have joy, they would make sure no one else experienced joy.

_What have we become? Is there no going back? Will we never be the same aging? Have we really seen and done too much to ever by the same again_? _When was the last time we truly did what we wanted? When did we last say no to an order, a command, even a request? _Bellatrix thought.

_We used to be happy, full of wonderful ideas about married life. The promises we made, the ideas we had, all unfulfilled. All forgotten. _

Turning to her husband she quietly asked, "What happened to us, Rod? When did we lose ourselves? When did madness take over our lives?"

Receiving no answer from his sleeping form, Bellatrix untangled herself from him and got out of bed. She pulled on a robe and picked up her wand from the nightstand, she was always on guard, ready to defend herself. At least she used to be, since finding out about the baby she was too often lost in thought to be ready in case of an attack.

Despite how tired Bellatrix's was, her mind was restless and wouldn't allow her to sleep. Frustrated she walked out of the bedroom and headed for the library. She noticed that the house-elves had cleaned up the coach Rodolphus had laid in earlier.

Determined to relive happier times in her life Bellatrix set out to find an old photo album. The album contains photos of her most important memories, from when she was a little girl to the early stages of her marriage, stopping just before she and Rod took the Dark Mark. It's been a long time since she looked in it. She didn't like to dwell on the past too often, but now she need reminders that she had once been innocent, that her life wasn't always a complicated mess that she has absolutely no control over.

Staring at the massive library Bella can't help but feel it's a lost cause. It's been too long since she saw it. The library hasn't been properly organized in years, during the first year of marriage, when her mom forced her to be a proper wife; Bellatrix took it upon herself to organize the library. But that was a long time ago. Now the books were only loosely organized. The only way to find anything was searching for similar books. Bellatrix knew there was a large pile of Dark Arts books, the only one often looked at, a pile of history books dating back to the middle ages, there was a pile of potions books Bellatrix had looked through recently, but nothing helped her located the album.

Finding a relatively small pile of books in the corner, Bellatrix decided to star her search there. She was certain that it hadn't been looked at in years, it was a straight tower of books instead of a small hill of books, so the house-elves had straighten it out after it was left alone for a long time. Both Bella and Rod left piles of books around the library when every time they searched for something, so unless they didn't touch the mess for prolonged periods of time the house-elves left the mess incase their masters should look again the next day and find that things had been moved.

After searching unsuccessfully for hours, Bellatrix decided she would continue her search another time. She was now too tired to keep going. Bellatrix made a note of which piles she had searched and made another for the house-elves to not move anything in the library.

Bellatrix entered the bedroom and found Rodolphus still asleep in the middle of the bed, part of the sheets on the floor. Smiling she placed her wand on the dresser, removed her robe and climbed into bed with her husband. She rested her head on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"Bella," Rodolphus whispered as he unconsciously pulled his wife closer.

* * *

When Rodolphus woke up the next morning, he was disappointed to find Bellatrix gone. It was still early, only a small amount of light entered the room, and Bellatrix was a creature of the night. She would stay up all night and sleep all day if she could.

After completing his morning routine, Rodolphus walked into the dining room and ordered the house-elves to bring him breakfast. His wounds had healed overnight, but it hardly mattered to him. His only though was on finally having time to process the changes in his life.

_Bella's pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad, _Rodolphus thought.

As the house-elves served him breakfast, Rodolphus glanced around his home. He had lived there all of his life, not counting the time he spent at Hogwarts. From the time of his birth, his father had sought to train him to the epitome of pureblood aristocrats. He was trained in all aspects of live and for a while, he believed everything his father said. Rodolphus believed that everyone was beneath purebloods, that woman should obey men, that a woman's purpose was to serve her husband and raise the next generation of pureblood gentlemen, that house-elves were to be treated only slightly better than vermin, and anything else that his father told him. He accepted his father's views of the world for fact.

All that changed when he met Bellatrix. She turned his world upside down, and shattered his image of the world as established by his father. From the moment they met she fascinated him. Even at the young age of seven, he knew she wasn't like anyone he had ever met and would probably ever meet. Young as they had been they soon grew closer to each other than anyone expected, including them. However, it would be years before they saw each other in a romantic light, but when they did, it transformed their lives. Even during their brief breakup early in the relationship, they knew that they could never go back to their lives prior to their first date.

_Now we've reached another point of no return. A baby._ _Perhaps a son, _Rodolphus thought a smile adorning his face. _A son to carry the family name, a son to cherish. A handsome boy, the perfect combination of Bella and me…, or maybe a girl. Yeah, a beautiful baby girl, girls just like Bellatrix. Merlin forbid she turnout like Bella's grandmother or any of her other crazy relatives. No, she'll be a mini-Bellatrix. Just like her mother in looks and personality. A son can come later, after we've gotten accustomed having a child in our lives. It'll be odd having a child to take care of. A small innocent being completely depended on us, someone we can mold into a great…_

Rodolphus froze his forkful of food inches from his mouth. _A what? A Death Eater? A killer?_ Putting his fork down, Rod found himself at a loss. _What am I doing? I can't be father! What good could I possibly be to a child? I couldn't take care of a baby!_

Rodolphus stared at the seat across from him, the seat normally occupied by Bellatrix. Only a few days ago he had been telling her how great a mother she would make, and she would, but he hadn't even paused to think of what kind of father he would be. He didn't want to be like his own father, but Rodolphus knew that he was who he was because of his father, no matter how much he hated his father's role in his life was monumental.

In desperate need for advice, Rodolphus began to list the people he could go to for advice. _Rab's busy with the dragons. Rosier wouldn't be any help. Snape? I barely talk to him. Lucius?_

Having realized Lucius as his only option Rodolphus rushed through his breakfast. Once finished he instructed a house-elf to give Bellatrix a note telling her where he would be, and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Once inside Malfoy Manor, Rodolphus rushed to the dining room where he knew Lucius would be. He burst through the door, startling Lucius into spilling his coffee on himself.

Cursing loudly, Lucius cast a cleaning spell on his robes and looked the intruder. "What the HELL are you doing? Bursting in like some hoodlum!"

"I need some advice and right now you're the only person I can think of that might be able to help," Rodolphus explained as he took a seat across from Lucius.

Flattered Lucius responded, "Of course, I am after all an extremely intelligent, skilled, and experienced wizard. What do you need help with?"

"I'm sure you know by now that Bella's pregnant. In addition, see, the thing is when she first told me, she wanted to get rid of it, and I was so outraged that I didn't stop to think about what she said! I thought that having a baby was a great idea, but now I'm not so sure. Bella would be a great mother, but I don't think I'd make a good father. I hated my father, and I don't want to turn out like him, but I'm so much like him already! What am I gonna do? I can't tell Bellatrix to get rid of the baby now! I _want_ the baby! But I don't think _I'd _be a good father!" Rodolphus shouted.

Staring at his brother-in-law, Lucius erupted in laughter. "You think _you_ would be a bad parent?" Lucius asked. _What kind of idiot family did I marry into?_ he thought.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Rodolphus countered.

"Come on!" Lucius shouted. "I must admit that when I first heard Bellatrix was pregnant I thought she'd be a terrible mother, but after seeing how she's been acting these past couple of days I think she honestly cares for the baby. But I can't see how you would think you'd be a horrible father. Remember when Flint brought his son to the Christmas party? You were a better father to Marcus in that hour you spent with him than his father had been in the boy's entire life! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and Bellatrix would make good parents. And furthermore, you're an idiot; a child is something to be cherished, not to be terrified off, no matter what."

Rodolphus stared at Lucius. In all the time they'd know each other, Lucius had never missed an opportunity to insult Bellatrix, and he had just paid her a compliment. Rod suddenly felt stupid for thinking a child would be any but a good thing. A source of happiness in the darkening world.

"If you still think you'd be a bad father I suggest you talk with Bella about it, I cannot help you anymore than I already have. If you have nothing else to say, I'd appreciated it if you left me to eat my breakfast in peace," Lucius stated.

Satisfied with the advice Lucius had given him, Rodolphus left Malfoy Manor and returned home. Sitting in the dining room, he suddenly remembered that Narcissa and Bellatrix were organizing a party to announce the pregnancy and it would be stupid for him to tell his wife about his fears.

Determined to avoid his wife and sister-in-law Rodolphus went to the Quidditch pitch behind the manor. At Hogwarts, he and Bella had been on the Quidditch, both of them chasers. It had been a while since he played, but he needed a reason to be out of the house, he didn't want to be dragged into planning the party. And as much as he wanted to talk with Bellatrix, he knew that it would have to wait until she was in a good mood, and she would most certainly be in a bad mood from having to plan a party with Narcissa.

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**P.S. I'm working on an oneshot about some of young Bella and Rod's rebellious moments and another one about the photo album that Bella was looking for.**


	4. The Announcement Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: BlinkYourEyes, , and The Fourth Black Sister for reviewing. You guys rock!**

* * *

The party was in full swing. All the guest had arrived and the alcohol was flowing leaving a relaxed atmosphere. Despite having refrained from drinking alcohol, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were actually having a good time. They had mingled around, and were finally ready to make their announcement.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Rodolphus asked as he stood atop the stairs, his arm around Bellatrix.

With everyone quiet and paying attention, Bellatrix spoke "As much as we enjoy your company we didn't invite you here just for fun," the partygoers laughed, "Rod and I would to make an announcement."

"Get to it already!" shouted a voice from below. Evan Rosier and Regulus Black stood near the bottom of the stairs. From the embarrassed expression on Black's face and the cheerful expression on Rosie's face, it was obvious who interrupted Bellatrix.

Glaring at Rosier, Bellatrix continued. "Rod and I are pleased to inform you that…" pausing for effect, she studied her anxious guest "I'm pregnant."

After a stunned silence, the guest finally broke themselves from their shock and began congratulating the couple. Rodolphus' brother, Rabastan, rushed up the stairs to meet them halfway.

"About time!" he teased. "When can I expect a little nephew?"

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Bellatrix asked.

Rolling his eyes Rabastan responded "Okay, niece or nephew. Unless you have twins. You're not having twins are you?"

"Twins! One spawn will make her crazier than normal, I don't want to think about what _TWO_ spawns will do to her. She'll kill us all! Not to mention what she'd do to those poor children." Lucius alleged. Despite what he had told Rodolphus, he would never admit his feeling in public.

"Lucius! Don't be mean to her!" rebuked Narcissa. Turning to Bellatrix, she said, "Twins would be wonderful."

"There's no way I'm having twins," Bella stated.

"Is that fact? How far along are you? You're not showing and even with magic you can't find out till the 3rd month," Evan said as he and Regulus made their way to Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"There's no way in hell I'm having twins." Bellatrix answered.

"Congratulations on the baby," Regulus smiled.

"Any thoughts on the name?" Evan asked.

"Hasn't really been discussed," Rodolphus explained.

"We're waiting to find out the gender," Bellatrix added.

"Star name?" Regulus asked.

"Of course," Bellatrix stated. "But enough of about us, what's going on with you guys?"

"Working with the dragons is harder than I thought. Stubborn little bastards they are," Rabastan commented.

"Little? Are you blind? They're huge!" Regulus declared.

"You know what I meant," Rab responded.

"Speaking of dragons, when will they be ready to go into battle?" Lucius asked.

"Can we not talk about business? This night is about family and friends," said Narcissa. She was growing weary of how dangerous her family's lives were.

"Cissy's right. Tonight we celebrate!" Bellatrix cheered.

"In that spirit I'm off to find some drinks!" Evan shouted.

"Must you be so loud?" Lucius muttered as he walked to a sofa, Narcissa by his side.

"I'll see you guys later, there's someone I need to talk to," Rabastan said as he and Evan walked away.

"This is definitely gonna be an odd evening," Rodolphus remarked as he and Bellatrix made their way around the room, smiling and nodding at everyone who offered congratulations.

"Let's just hope nobody pukes," Bellatrix answered watching Evan and Reg down more drinks.

* * *

The days following the party were dull for the Lestranges. Now that her pregnancy had been announced Bellatrix no longer had to make her own potions to deal with morning sickness and thus found herself with far too much time on her hands. And having deemed her earlier attempts at finding the photo album pathetic, Bellatrix had decided to take Narcissa up on her redecorating idea.

The sisters were currently getting ordering house-elves to move furniture around one of the guest rooms. There weren't very many people who came to stay at the manor, really only one, Narcissa had stayed at the manor prior to her wedding to Lucius.

Despite rarely being used, the rooms were in immaculate condition thanks to the house-elves, but that didn't matter to Bellatrix and Narcissa. They were on a mission to rid Bella of her boredom.

"Have you picked out a room to use as a Nursery?" Narcissa asked.

"No. The kids not gonna be here for months, there's no rush," Bellatrix answered. She was getting sick of every conversation revolving around her pregnancy.

"Bella, you really should start preparing for the baby. Besides it would give you something else to do instead of isolating yourself in the library with all those Dark Art books," Narcissa advised. She was terrified that Bella would use Dark Magic and it would harm the baby.

"I told you I won't use any Dark Magic while pregnant. Reading about it isn't gonna harm the damn kid!" Bella shrieked. It was bad enough Lucius kept making comments about the baby turning into some kind of monster; she didn't need Narcissa thinking it too. While Lucius's comments didn't bother her at first, they were really starting to piss her off. And since she couldn't torture anyone to deal with her anger, she was bottling it up and was getting closer to exploding.

Realizing her sister's mood, Narcissa switched topics "Have you met Rabastan's new girlfriend?"

"What?" for all people said about Bellatrix being bipolar and mad, she always though she has the most normal of her sisters. Andromeda ran away with a mudblood and Narcissa put on a mask of a tranquil, composed, serene woman but beneath the mask was as woman as vicious, sadistic and maniacal as _any _Death Eater, including Bellatrix, who most regard as the fiercest warrior.

"Rabastan is dating Emma Vanity! She's only two years out of Hogwarts. Her parents are trying to secure her a husband before she gets older. Apparently, she's rather pretty, long blond hair, light blue eyes, not very smart from what I've heard. She was engaged, but her fiancé was killed by Aurors while on a mission for…" despite the many Death Eaters Narcissa was close to her couldn't bring herself to say the Dark Lord.

"How is it he's my brother-in-law, yet you know more about him than I do?" Bellatrix wondered.

"You don't socialize as much as me. You really ought to you the girls and I for tea sometime, oh the tales you'd hear."

"I'd rather not, that would leave one of your friends dead and my promise to Rod broken. Though I could just bring some poison and slip it into the most annoying one's tea," Bella mused.

"Don't joke like that!" Narcissa scolded.

"Who said I was joking?" Bellatrix whispered. She'd have said it louder, but didn't want to piss Narcissa off since there was no one else for Bella to spend time with as Rod was on a mission with Lucius.

* * *

**This is much shorter than the last chapter, but I plan on chapter 5 being longer. I just wanted to have these two scenes a separate chapter from the next couple of ones.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review; let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and I posted the first several drabbles about young Bellatrix and Rodolphus. It'll feature scenes that have been mentioned in chap. 3 and possible future chapters. The drabbles were originally meant to be used as flashbacks in chap. 3, but I decided to post them as a separate story.**


	5. Changing Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: ****BlinkYourEyes****, ****, ****The Fourth Black Sister****, ****freewolf17****, ****Muses are hard to find,****incognitox****, ****Furionknight,****Inkfire,****Opal Static****, and ****angelvan105 ****for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**Note: This chapter takes place several weeks after the last chapter.**

* * *

"You're dating Emma Vanity?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah. Well, it's more like courting. I figured it's about time I settled down and she seems like the perfect girl for me. She's pretty,-"

"Empty headed," Rodolphus interrupted.

"Well, not all of us are cursed with a smart dangerous woman like you are." Rabastan smirked. "I still don't know why you married her. She's crazy!"

"Don't let her hear you say that or you'll be gone in a flash," Rosier joked.

"Are you idiots done? We have a mission to complete," Dolohov interrupted angrily. His last mission had been a failure and he wanted desperately to get in the Dark Lord's favorites again.

"Dolohov's right. We can finish this later," Rabastan stated. "The first thing you need to know about dragons is to be subtle. Don't make any sudden movements or they'll roast you alive."

"Sounds like Bella," Rosier joked earning him a glare from Rodolphus and Rabastan, the latter angry at being interrupted.

"And whatever you do: Don't use magic against them. You'll piss them off and things will get dangerous fast. Since you guys haven't spent any time with them, you'll need to earn their trust." Rab explained.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" asked Lucius.

"I'll take each of you near it, and present you. They trust me, so all you have to worry about is not scaring them or worst provoking them to attack. It's simple. Who wants to go first?"

Nobody stepped up and Rodolphus stated, "We're not idiots we don't go charging into danger."

"It's not dangerous!" protested Rabastan.

"Those things nearly roasted us alive when we brought them here!" shouted Dolohov.

"That was before they were trained. Now that we've trained them they're not a threat," Rabastan rationalized.

"Why don't you give us a demonstration? Prove their not dangerous," Lucius suggested.

"Fine." Rabastan took off his cloak and told them to stand back. He slowly approached the chained dragon 20 feet away. The beast, a young Hungarian Horntail, rose and stared at him as he came closer. At about 10 feet away, Rab stopped walking and stared at the Horntail. Recognizing him the dragon relaxed and laid down. Rabastan came closer and petted him before returning to his amazed companions.

"Merlin! That was brilliant! How'd you do that?" probed Dolohov.

"I told you guys it wasn't dangerous if you went about it the right way. So who wants to go now?" asked Rabastan.

"I'll go!" declared Lucius before anyone else could reply.

"Great. Take off your cloak, if he can't see your face he'll be nervous." Rab instructed.

Lucius removed his cloak and placed himself next to the younger Lestrange. The two slowly walked closer to the dragon, which followed their movements with his eyes. At 10 feet away, Rabastan and Lucius stopped as the Horntail rose. The animal recognized Rab and kept staring at Lucius.

The dragon seemed reluctant to lower his guard and remained standing. One of Rabastan's assistants threw meat near the dragon hoping to encourage him to accept Lucius. The dragon lay down and devoured the meat.

Thinking he had been accepted Lucius began to approach the dragon, who took his movements as a threat and shot up. Lucius jumped back just in time to avoid being roasted.

"Lucius! Remember don't use mag-" Rabastan was too late. Lucius shot _Stupefy _at the dragon, which reacted by shooting fire at him, though he dodged.

"Malfoy! You idiot!" shouted Rodolphus.

Rabastan and Rosier ran towards Malfoy to help him get away from the dragon, while Rodolphus and Dolohov began casting _Aguamenti_ to put out the fires surrounding the area before they could spread further.

The dragon next to the Horntail, a Romanian Longhorn, alarmed by the Horntail's reaction rose from the its position and shot bursts of flame at its Death Eater handlers nearby. The handlers immediately started casting magic to get rid of the flames, but their magic only angered the dragon more.

"Lucius! You're gonna get us all killed!" shouted Dolohov as he ducked a fireball from the Longhorn.

"They're too hostile! We have to get away!" shouted Rabastan. When he and Lucius reached the other he said, "You guys need to get out of here!"

Nodding eagerly, Rodolphus, Lucius, Dolohov, and Rosier ran towards the apparation station.

* * *

**Later that same day**

When Rodolphus arrived home, he found Bellatrix waiting for him. She was sitting in the dining room in her normal seat. To the untrained eye, she was merely a housewife waiting for her husband's return. But Rodolphus knew there was more to the scene before him. Bellatrix's eyes, normally cold and calculating, held a familiar playful gleam that he hadn't seen in years.

Rodolphus stood at the doorway, waiting for Bellatrix to say something, but she was watching him, expecting him to make the first move.

Not in the mood for games after the failure with the dragons earlier, Rodolphus broke the silence. "Are you going to say something or not?"

Frowning Bellatrix responded, "Someone's in a bad mood. And if you must know, I went to St Mungo's for the checkup."

"And?" Rodolphus asked. "What did they say?"

Bellatrix stood up and walked towards him, stopping once within arm's reach of him and simply stating, "It's a boy."

Rodolphus stared at her. "A boy?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Bellatrix, rolling her eyes at him.

"A son! We're having a son!" shouted Rodolphus as he lifted Bellatrix and spun her around. Placing her on the ground, he continued, "We need to celebrate! We shou-"

"Cissy's already started planning a party. I just hope she doesn't go overboard."

"Narcissa? You're letting her plant the party?" asked Rodolphus. Bellatrix had always loved being in control; there were few things she hated more than not being in control. Now she was willingly giving up control to Narcissa, her youngest sister. Narcissa who enjoyed tea parties full of gossip and the company outrageous pureblood housewives.

"Cissy insisted that as the party is for us, that she be the one to take care of it all," Bellatrix responded, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Merlin knows why she enjoys that sort of thing."

Rodolphus studied his wife's face. She looked calmer, more relaxed, and certainly more patient. Gone was the Bellatrix who couldn't go a day without torturing someone, the Bellatrix who would lose temper at the slightest mistake, the Bellatrix that refused to spend more than a couple hours a week with the only sister she talked to. In her place stood a completely different witch, one that seemed to be completely at peace with her life.

Watching as Bellatrix walked to her seat, Rodolphus wondered just how much she was changing, and why was she changing so much. Was it really just her pregnancy? Or was it being free from the Dark Lord? Bellatrix, having not had any contact with the Dark Lord or Dark Magic, no longer lashed out at the smallest things, she still wasn't the most patient person, but she never had been, not even as a child. On the other hand, Rodolphus who continued to attend Death Eater meetings and taking some of her former duties was always on edge and lost his temper at everything that didn't go his way.

"Rod?" Bellatrix asked, pulling Rodolphus from his thoughts.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? You've been standing there completely lost in your thoughts."

"Just thinking about the…um.. How different things are going to be now," Rodolphus said.

"Really?" Bellatrix asked, one eyebrow raised. The old Bellatrix would have immediately confronted him about his obvious lie, but now she was merely nudging to tell her the truth, and it was working.

"And about how much you've changed," he replied.

"Changed?" she asked. _Cissy said the same thing_ thought Bellatrix. _Am I that different?_

* * *

**Thanks to all of those who have stuck with this story. I hope that I can update more often.**

**Also, the next chapter is going to take place several weeks after this one.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Le Mort de Regulus

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: ****The Fourth Black Sister****, ****Furionknight,****BlinkYourEyes****, ****angelvan105****, and ****Opal Static**** for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**A/N 1: This chapter takes place several weeks after the last chapter, the party has already happened.**

**A/N 2: Bellatrix is now five months pregnant.**

* * *

"I hate this!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Bella, you have to remain calm. I'm sure that everything is perfectly fine. You just have to calm down, this anger and concern is bad for the baby," stated Narcissa.

"Calm? You want me to be calm! It's been _two_ weeks and we haven't heard _anything_!"

"You need to calm down. I'm sure that they're just too busy to let us know what happened. Bella, come on, sit down and at _least _try to calm down, for the baby's sake" Narcissa pleaded.

Still fuming, but not wanting anything to happen to her son, Bellatrix sat down next to Narcissa. She began taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Dobby? Bring us some tea," Narcissa instructed. Dobby bowed and disappeared leaving the sisters alone.

Neither said anything. Bellatrix was trying to calm herself and Narcissa trying not to lose control.

Three weeks ago, Regulus had gone on an important mission, but had yet to speak to his family about it. He only sent a letter to his cousins stating that he was fine and due to return soon. A week later, the Dark Lord had summoned his Death Eaters, and since then neither of the three had been seen or heard from.

"How could they this do this?" asked Bellatrix. Her hormones were taking her anger and replacing it with sadness.

"Bella, dear, it's not so bad. You shouldn't worry so much. Here have some tea." Narcissa said.

Dobby had reappeared and poured them tea. Bowing to his mistress, the house-elf disappeared.

"Cissy, how can you be so calm?" asked Bellatrix, tears not streaming down her face.

Narcissa didn't respond; she only handed Bellatrix her tea. The truth was she wasn't that calm. Inside she was freaking out, she had never been so worried, but she knew that she had to be the calm one. Normally when it came to freaking out it was always Narcissa that needed to be calmed down. When it came to worrying about the missions her family was sent on Narcissa had always need Bellatrix to command her to get over it and accept the _good _that her family was doing. Even if Bellatrix never comforted her, Narcissa would eventually calm down.

But now with Bellatrix pregnant and completely out of control of her emotions, Narcissa knew that she need to keep her cool. Worrying to much could harm the baby and the last thing their family need was for something to happen to the baby.

"Bella, there is nothing to be worried about. There is no need for you to cry. Why don't we go and play some chess? Or take a walk through the gardens?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't want to take a walk through the gardens!" shouted Bellatrix. Standing up she threw her teacup into the wall. "What I want is to find out what the hell happened?"

Before Narcissa could respond there, front door opened and Lucius walked in. His normally arrogant and aloof demeanor was gone along with his pristine attire. His robes and hair were dirty and blood stained, his face looked pale and sickly.

"Lucius!" exclaimed Narcissa. She shot out of her seat and rushed to her husband's side. Wrapping her arms around him, Narcissa helped him to one of the sofas.

"What happened? Where's Rodolphus?" asked Bellatrix.

"Dobby! Get some potions!" shouted Narcissa.

"Lucius! Where's Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asked again.

"He… r-r-re-retur-ned to his m-m-ma-nor," stuttered Lucius.

Not bothering with any goodbyes, Bellatrix rushed out of the manor, past the front gate, and apperated home. Rushing past the entrance gate and through the front door, Bellatrix called out "Rodolphus?"

Bingo appeared and bowing said, "The master is in the bedroom." before disappearing again.

Bellatrix rushed up the stairs and burst into the master bedroom. She found Rodolphus lying on the bed, looking just like Lucius. Bingo was beside him disinterring potions and casting healing spells. Bellatrix rushed to his side.

"What happened?" she asked.

Rodolphus opened his mouth to answer her, but only gasped in pain. Bingo pulled out another potion and Bellatrix forced Rodolphus to take it.

With the potion taking effect, Rodolphus answered, "The Da-da-dark Lord is a-a-angry"

Before Bellatrix could ask him more, Rodolphus lost consciousness. Bellatrix watched as Bingo healed her husband. And forced her to sit down and calm herself.

_He's fine_ she thought. _He's alive. He's fine. There's no need to worry._ Watching as Bingo finished healing Rodolphus, Bella's thoughts turned to what happened. _What could anger the Dark Lord enough to have him crucio two of his most trusted Death Eaters? What happened?_

* * *

When Rodolphus woke up, he found Bellatrix watching him from a chair across the room. Rodolphus sat up and Bingo immediately gave him more potions and water. Bellatrix remained silent, but got up from her chair and moved to sit on the bed.

When Bingo left, she asked, "What happened?" Her voice was soft, and barely audible as if she didn't know if she really wanted to know what happened.

_How do I tell her?_ thought Rodolphus. _How am I supposed to explain it to her?_

Frustrated with his lack of response Bellatrix demanded "What happened?"

Gathering all his courage Rodolphus said, "Regulus betrayed the Dark Lord. The mission he was on was important to the Dark Lord. But…"

Bellatrix stared at her husband. _Reg betrayed the Dark Lord? No, why would he do that? He knows the consequences!_

"Regulus purposely failed his mission and fled." Rodolphus continued. "When the Dark Lord summoned us he demanded that we turn Reg in. HE thought because he was Narcissa and your cousin that we were hiding him, but we had no idea what Reg had done. The Dark Lord got angry he used legilimency on us, but he wasn't satisfied. He had us taken to some dungeons. We were kept there for days before taken to the Dark Lord. He told us that he knew we had nothing to do with Regulus defecting and that…"

"What? What else did he say?"

"He said the Reg had been found and taken care of. Reg, he's dead, Bella."

"No! He can't be!" shouted Bellatrix. _No!_ She thought, _not Reg, he would never do that._

"Dolohov was assigned to me and Lucius home, he said that the Dark Lord told them he found and killed Reg," Rodolphus said. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Since Sirius had been sorted in Gryffindor and Andromeda had run off with the mudblood, Regulus had been the only family member, aside from Narcissa, that Bellatrix liked. Now that he was dead, there was no one left in her family that she could talk to aside from Narcissa. Though the two sisters got along now, they would always have their differences.

"No, Reg," Bellatrix broke down and started crying. Rodolphus pulled her into his arms and wondered what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I didn't realize that Regulus dies in 1979, not '78 until I looked in Harry Potter Wiki, and realized that he would be in school in '78, but oh well. I had always planned for him to die while Bella was pregnant and already had plans for the this chapter and what happens after this and some parts only work if Reg is dead, so let's just pretend that he was one year older and died in '78 instead of '79. Okay? Great!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: ****BlinkYourEyes****, ****HappyDoomsdayGirl****, ****Mimifry****, and ****angelvan105**** for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**A/N 1: Someone asked how much older the baby will be than Draco and I just want you guys to know that the baby will be roughly one year and a half older that Draco.**

**A/N 2: The name of the baby is still up for debate, though I have narrowed the field down to 3 names. I might set up a poll on my profile for you guys and girls to vote on, but I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

Even though Regulus had defected from the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord had ordered his followers to attend to keep up appearances. Regulus would be buried at the family mausoleum, a massive structure that took up several stories, though some of the older bodies had been removed, cremated and placed in smaller memorial areas, not that anyone visited the place to mourn people long dead and despised.

The crowd was relatively large, especially considering the circumstances. At the front stood the remaining members of the Black Family, excluding those who had been disowned, behind them stood distant relatives that no longer had the Black name, and finally stood some of his old Slytherin classmates. Regulus would have known few and liked an even smaller number of the attendants.

Bellatrix stood at the front between Rodolphus and Narcissa. In the two days since she had learned of her cousin's death Bellatrix had refused to help Narcissa plan the funeral. After the reality of Regulus' death had sunk in, she had analyzed the situation thoroughly and had come to terms with what happened. It was all Sirius' fault.

In Bellatrix's mind, Regulus had like Sirius turned his back on his family. He went against everything his family stood for, cared about, and betrayed them. Orion and Walburga Black had many flaws, but they had done everything possible to ensure their sons became successful. Sirius had from a young age been shown disinterest in leading a successful life. He was sorted in Gryffindor and soon turned his back on his family. Regulus had at first stood by his family while Sirius ran away. Regulus had joined the Death Eaters and worked to ensure that purebloods would return to their rightful place as rulers of the Wizarding world.

Then, Regulus turned his back on his family. He betrayed the Dark Lord and was justly punished. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius had help him get into the Death Eaters and ensured his quick rise through the ranks. They trained him to become a skilled dueler and mad sure he was received important missions to help him into the inner circle. Despite all they had done, Regulus betrayed them; he went against the Dark Lord. He had earned his death.

The family exited the mausoleum and Bellatrix noticed how nauseatingly bright the day was, almost as if the weather was mocking them. A funeral in the middle of a happy and sunny day in July, how ironic.

A nudge on her left side as interrupted Bellatrix's thoughts and she turned to Narcissa who nodded off to her right side. Bella followed Narcissa's eyes and instantly tensed. In the distance standing partially behind a tree stood Sirius. Bellatrix glanced around, the service was over, but the attendants were still exiting the cemetery. Sirius would have to wait; there was no need to cause a scene. Soon it was just Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, and Narcissa.

"Rodolphus, Lucius, stay here. Cissy and I have some business to take care of," Bellatrix announced.

Rodolphus and Lucius looked to see Sirius watching them from a distance. They hesitated, but relented and nodded. The sisters began their walk to Sirius and readied themselves. Finally, they stood in front of their cousin. Neither of the three said anything at first.

"How dare you show up here?" Bellatrix demanded.

"How dare I? He was my brother; I have every right to be here!" Sirius shouted.

"You abandoned him!" Bellatrix argued.

"You all left me no choice. Just like with Andromeda! You all pushed me away. But regardless of that, he was my brother and I have every right to attend his funeral!"

"Bella, Sirius, calm down. We all have a right to be here," Narcissa interjected. "We're all Blacks here, let's be civil."

"Stay out of it, Cissy," Sirius mocked. "You've stood by while your _family_ tortures and murders innocent people. Don't preach to me about being civil."

"Don't talk to her like that! You're the uncivilized one here. You who turned your back on your family in favor of mudbloods and blood traitors!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Everyone in _your _family is a monster," said Sirius.

"Monsters? Then what do you consider your werewolf friend? Is he not a monster?" asked Bellatrix.

"He has no choice! You and your wretched family chose to be vile, evil monsters!"

"That's enough Sirius!" shouted Narcissa. "You have no right!"

"No right? Reg was my brother and she killed him. Her and her husband, and yours as well, and even you Cissy. Maybe neither of you cast the spell, but it was by your hands that lead him down that path!" screamed Sirius.

"This is not my doing! Regulus chose his own path. You ought to be proud Sirius; he turned out just like you. An ungrateful coward. He turned his back on the family, he embarrassed them, and he paid the price. If it's anyone's fault Sirius, it's yours," countered Bellatrix.

"You blame me for my brother's death? It was your fault!" shouted Sirius.

"Stop it, both of you! It was nobody's fault," Narcissa tried to reason.

"Don't act innocent, Cissy. You're part of this too. You, Lucius, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix. You're all to blame for Reg's death. You do nothing but poison and corrupt those around you. And that child, Bella, he's turn out just like you. A monster. And just like Reg, you'll lead him to his grave too."

"Don't talk to her like that!" shouted Rodolphus. He and Lucius had tried to stay out of the argument, but now he'd had enough.

"Oh don't worry Rodolphus. You're a part of it, you'll be there helping her kill that baby. It'll be your fault as much as hers," Sirius said.

"You have no idea what you're saying!" shouted Lucius.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. You all helped kill Regulus!" said Sirius.

"We did nothing. His death is on your conscious, Sirius. You ran abandoned Regulus. You turned you back on him; it was your rejection that led him down this path. Without you, Regulus lives. He would have lived if he hadn't been so fixated on gaining your approval. You neglected to consider what running away from home would have on your brother!" Rodolphus shouted.

"Don't blame me for this! This is your fault!" said Sirius. "What no comeback, Bella? Conscience finally get to you?"

"Reg dug his own grave!" countered Bellatrix. "He turned out just like you! A coward! This is not my fault. He betrayed me!"

"This has gone on long enough!" yelled Narcissa. "It's time for you to leave, Sirius. You've done enough."

"Fine, have it your way then. Just know this, my conscious is clear," Sirius said before apparating away.

The Malfoys and Lestranges stood still. No one seemed to know what to say or do and waited for the others to act. Lucius was watching Rodolphus and Narcissa, who were both watching Bellatrix. She seethed in silence and starred at the spot where Sirius had stood.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Rodolphus cautiously asked.

Bellatrix turned to him, but said nothing. She merely nodded and started walking away.

"Where is she going?" asked Lucius.

"I have no idea," Rodolphus answered.

"I'll go after her," Narcissa said.

"No, let me do it. You two can go home. It's probably best for you to stay away tomorrow as well," instructed Rodolphus.

The Malfoys nodded. Despite how Narcissa was, she realized that Bellatrix was the one in need of assistance right now. Everything Sirius had said must have had some effect on her, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Let us now if you need anything," offered Lucius.

Rodolphus nodded and took off after his wife. He looked around the cemetery and saw no trace of Bellatrix. Looking at the bleak mausoleum, Rodolphus decided to look inside. Sure enough, he found her inside. She stood in front of Regulus' tomb, dark eyes staring blankly at the name _Regulus Arcturus Black._

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," whispered Bellatrix.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, voice just above a whisper.

Rodolphus frowned. It was as if she was shutting down. If she were fine, she would have bitten his head off for questioning her. Now, she seemed too distracted to care. It was like all her emotions were fading away.

But it was still very much Bella like. When Bellatrix was hurt, she expressed her pain in two very different ways. She would either lash out, cursing and hexing people left and right regardless of guilt. Or she would shut down, refusing to admit her pain and preferring to bottle it until it became too much and she finally exploded. Bellatrix had always preferred to lash out, and had only used the latter method in her youth, but now she was unable to perform dark magic, she decided to use the latter method until she could cast seriously dangerous spells.

"Bella, this isn't healthy," Rodolphus reasoned. "Bottling up your emotions isn't good. This needs to be dealt with."

"I said _I'm fine_," Bellatrix stressed.

Rodolphus tried to find a way to break down her walls and found one. He just didn't particularly like that method. _I can't believe I'm about to do this_ he thought.

"Bella, come on. Let's go home; I'm sure you have plenty of work to do. The manor needs a _lot_ of work. You shouldn't neglect your duties as the lady of the house," he said.

Bellatrix tensed and seemed to force herself to calm down.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work," she said. "Just stop it."

Rodolphus stared at his wife; he had never seen her in such a state. Nor had he ever heard her sound so desperate. She was pleading with him. Bellatrix had never pleaded with anyone, not when she was a child, and certainly not when she reached adulthood. Rodolphus debated with himself and finally consented. He nodded and offered her his hand.

Together they apparated to their manor. Once there Bellatrix quickly dropped his hand and walked away. Rodolphus watched leave the room and looked around dumbfounded. For the first time in years, he honestly had no idea what to do.

"Master?" asked Bingo. The house-elf had been cleaning when Bellatrix and Rodolphus had arrived, and was now alarmed. He had never seen his master look so lost.

Rodolphus turned to Bingo and said, "Follow her. Make sure she's taken care of."

"Yes, master." Bingo bowed and popped away.

Rodolphus summoned some parchment, wrote a letter to Narcissa and Lucius, and told them what happened. He asked them to go with whatever Bellatrix wanted, and not to push her.

* * *

That night Rodolphus entered their bedroom and found Bellatrix already asleep. When he woke up the next morning, she was already gone. He summoned Bingo was promptly informed that she had gone to Malfoy Manor and was spending the day with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mistress gave specific instruction not to be bothered all day."

Bingo bowed and disappeared. Rodolphus reluctantly got ready for his day. He would be leaving again on another mission for the Dark Lord. He would be gone a minimum of 5 days, probably more. This was possibly the worst time for him to leave, but there was nothing he could do. He would just have to let Narcissa deal with Bellatrix.

* * *

**Since last chapter was so short (shortest in the story so far), I thought I'd make this one longer. Originally, this chapter was going to end after Sirius stormed off, but I'd thought I give you guys a bit more.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. A Letter From Andromeda

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: BlinkYourEyes, The Fourth Black Sister, freewolf17, Savysnape7, Angelvan105, Mimifry, and Opal Static for reviewing. You guys rock!**

* * *

The days following the funeral had been relatively frenzied for Bellatrix. The press seemed intent on finding out more about the few remaining Blacks, and had taken a particular interest in the now married sisters. The Prophet had tried several times to contact the sisters for an interview, but they refused. Worst of all she still wasn't talking to Rodolphus, but that issue would have to wait as he was on another mission for the Death Eaters.

Finally, Narcissa was fed up with the press and decided to take Bellatrix on a surprise trip to Scotland and the two sisters had spent some days away from public eye. On their final day of the getaway, the sisters received a letter. It was from Andromeda.

"What does it say?" Bellatrix asked.

"She wants to us to meet with her," said Narcissa. The blonde witch placed the letter on the table and began pouring tea.

"What? Why?"

"She says that the recent developments with the family have prompted her to contact us. She feels it's time we forgive each other and reconnect as sisters," Narcissa explained.

"Forgive each other? What have we ever done to her? She abandoned us!" shouted Bellatrix.

"I take it you don't want to set up a meeting," Narcissa said.

"No! She walked out of our lives; we are not going to welcome her back. If she leaves the mudblood, I'd consider it, but even that's not enough," said Bellatrix.

"She has a child you know. A daughter, about four or five. I've heard she's a metamorphmagus. A rather odd talent, really. It's hereditary, yet I don't recall anyone on the family tapestry having been one. Perhaps there is some truth to that old myth that mudbloods descend from squibs after all."

"Cissy, you can't possibly be considering meeting her?" asked Bellatrix.

"Why not? She is our sister. I know that some of what Sirius said was hurtful and false, but he did have a point. As Regulus' brother he had every right to be there," stated Narcissa.

"How can you agree with him after everything he said?" Bellatrix screamed.

"I don't agree with most of what he said, but he did have a right to be there. How would you feel if Andromeda died and her family prevented us from attending her funeral? If they didn't even tell us? We let Sirius hear about his only brother's death from a newspaper or someone else, we didn't even bother to send him a note. If Andy's new family did that, you would rage," Narcissa explained.

"Don't say that name!" shouted Bellatrix. "She abandoned us! And any harm that befalls her and her impure family is well deserved in my opinion."

"Bella, you can't mean that! She's still our sister. No matter what happened in the past or happens in the future, we will always be sisters. You can't deny that," reasoned Narcissa.

"She's off the damn tapestry; she's out of our family! How can you forgive her for what she did?" Bellatrix asked.

As a young girl, Bellatrix had been very close to her sisters, but when she went to Hogwarts, she and Andromeda had grown apart. When Narcissa arrived the three sisters where united again, but Bellatrix and Andromeda still remained distant. Bellatrix had no patience for nicer, calmer, and general friendlier older sister. Andromeda began to make more and more friends outside of Slytherin, while Bellatrix's friends were all Slytherins and many future Death Eaters.

Andromeda's friends all wanted to become Aurors, healers and were generally mudblood friendly blood traitors. Bellatrix spent her time with Rodolphus, Lucius, Evan Rosier, and Rabastan. Despite their differences, they did not hate each other. It all changed Andromeda ran away with the mudblood just after her graduation; Bellatrix began to hate her older sister.

"Bella, I know that deep inside you want to forgive her," said Narcissa.

"Don't pretend to know what I do or do not want, Narcissa," Bellatrix said icily.

The sisters stared at each other, but Narcissa quickly looked away. She didn't want to further aggravate her sister, the last couple of days had put Bellatrix under enough stress, and there was no need to add more. She would just hide the letter away, and bring it back up later. Maybe she should write to Andromeda and tell her that maybe in a few months, or perhaps meet her alone.

"Have you thought about names for the baby?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix looked at her suspiciously. Narcissa, like all the Blacks, wasn't one to give up so easily, unless she had a better plan. With no idea of what her sister had in mind, Bellatrix simply went along with the sudden change of topic.

"Rodolphus and I have some we agree on, but no we have not decided," she answered.

"Well there's still time left to decide. In the mean time we need to plan a baby shower and start designing the nursery and a room for when he's older."

Bellatrix watched her sisters summon several packets full of information about colors, and patterns and other useless information and bite back a groan. She shouldn't have let Narcissa pick a new topic.

After separating from Bellatrix, Narcissa returned to Malfoy Manor. She wrote a letter to Andromeda telling her that now was not the right time to meet up and asking about a potential meeting later.

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" asked Lucius as he entered.

"Oh, just writing a letter," Narcissa answered. Looking around she spotted a planner full of party ideas. "I'm planning ways to keep Bella occupied."

"She has been more bipolar than usual. I suspect she'll blow up soon," Lucius smirked. "It's probably best if I stay away from her."

"Rodolphus asked us to keep help her out, we need to be there for her."

"The only way I could help her is to allow her to hunt down and maim every animal on the grounds." Lucius stopped. "That might actually work."

"What?"

"That's it! She may not be able to use Dark Magic, but I know of a way she can relief her anger and frustration without harming the baby," Lucius answered.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Narcissa asked.

"She can go hunting. There are plenty of forests and wild areas full of animals, I'm sure we wouldn't have any trouble finding some prey for her. That way she can take out all her anger on them and spare the rest of us. Merlin, I am a genius!"

"Lucius! She can't go hunting! She could get hurt. Who knows what dangers she'll encounter!" shouted Narcissa.

"The only ones in danger will be the animals. Bellatrix is very skilled with knives and knows archery. I'm sure she would enjoy the thrill of the hunt. After all the only thing she enjoys more than torturing and killing is hunting down her prey. She's like a wild animal when she's hunting. The only difference here is she'll be chasing animals instead of mudbloods. It's perfect!"

Narcissa watched her husband as he raved about hunting and killing mudbloods. _This is not the man I married _she thought. "Lucius, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked. "I'll talk to Bellatrix, I'm sure even she'll agree it's just what she needs."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Narcissa whispered so Lucius wouldn't hear her.

"Don't wait up; we'll probably stay out later!" Lucius shouted as he headed for the fireplace.

* * *

Bellatrix was sitting in the library reading _The Evolution of Poisons_ when Lucius entered. She looked up and returned to her book.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I have found the perfect way for you to release you anger without harming the baby," Lucius said.

Bellatrix looked up and studied Lucius for a sign of lying. "How?"

"Hunting," said Lucius. "We can go hunting. We'll find some animals for you to hunt. You can kill it, maim it, or torture it. I know you keep a collection of throwing knives and I'm sure that somewhere in this ancient mansion there's an archery set."

"What would we hunt?" she asked.

"I know for a fact that there's a pack of werewolves in a forest not too far away, and the full moon is tomorrow. We could go on nice hunt."

"Werewolves?" Bellatrix stared at Lucius. _It does sound temping_. "Alright, we'll go. Now get out of my house."

* * *

**I got Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 1 yesterday! And I'm feeling a little sad now that it's coming to an end.**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Unresolved Family Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: **_**DangelVille, Ffion, osnapitzhay, ceo1196, BellatrixLestrangey, Opal Static, BlinkYourEyes, angelvan105, FurioinKnight, The Fourth Black Sister, **_**and**_** iwannabeanauror **_**for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Note: I thought about the baby being a girl or many twins, a boy and a girl, but I thought it worked better for the story if it was a boy. The baby is only going to be about a year and half older than Draco. So I think I will explore their relationship as they grow up if the story goes that long, or maybe write a separate story of their Hogwarts years. Depends if people would be interested in reading it, but that would be later.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked. He had found an old archery set in the attic of the manor, complete with a dozen silver tipped arrows and strapped them to his back; he had his wand in his hand. The hunt was for Bellatrix, but that didn't mean Lucius wouldn't get involved if things got out of hand.

"Yes," Bellatrix answered. Her dark eyes focused on the forest in front of her. She had a dozen silver throwing knives strapped to her arms.

Earlier in the day, after receiving a long lecture from Narcissa about the dangers of hunting werewolves, Lucius had Bella's house-elves secure and close off a large area in the Lestrange land for the hunt. It was big enough to make the hunt interesting and made sure Bellatrix would find her prey. Lucius also got Rabastan to help him find and capture a lone werewolf for the hunt. As an added precaution, Lucius made the house-elves stand guard around the forest and Bingo was going to accompany them into the forest.

Bellatrix took a breath and started walking into the forest, completely focused on finding her prey. Bingo and Lucius followed her. Immediately they could hear growling ahead of them, and Lucius found himself wishing he had listened to his wife. This was not a good idea.

"Immobulus!"

Lucius, Bellatrix, and Bingo spun around to find Narcissa with her wand raised. The spell must have found its target and the forest was deadly silent. The werewolf was frozen and Lucius could see it had been ready to jump at them.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" shouted Narcissa. "Do you two have any idea how dangerous this is? For Merlin's sake, Bella, think about the baby!"

"I don't give a damn about the baby! All it has ruined my life! This is_ my _life and I'll decide what I will or will not do! Lucius unfreeze the beast," Bellatrix ordered. Her glare still focused on Narcissa.

"Don't you _dare_, Lucius. Bella come with me," said Narcissa. "I've stood by long enough and left you to yourself, but that stops now. We need to talk, and I will not take no for an answer."

"We have nothing to talk about," Bellatrix answered. She looked away from Narcissa and focused on the frozen beast, just a few feet away. Fidgeting with the knife in her hand, she wondered why she didn't just stun Narcissa and continue with the hunt. Lucius wouldn't do anything to her; he was too scared of what she could do to him.

"We have plenty to talk about. I know that losing Regulus was a hard blow to handle and may have left you with a mass of emotions that are only further complicated due to your hormones but this is not the way to deal with them. You need to talk with someone and since you've already refused to talk with your husband, you'll talk with me."

"I have nothing to say to you or Rodolphus, especially you _Cissy._" Bellatrix mocked. "You have no right telling me what to do. For such a proper pureblood lady, you're certainly failing at becoming a mother. Wonder why? Maybe if you spent more time with you husband instead of trying to run my life you might get a brat of your own someday." Glaring at the Malfoys, she left the forest and headed to her home. She didn't need them; she was fine all on her own. She had never needed anybody, and she wasn't going to start now.

Lucius and Narcissa stood motionless as they watched her walk away. They glanced at each other, and Lucius quickly looked away from his hurt and angry wife. She was going to take a page out of Bellatrix's book and transfer pain into anger. He was really in for it this time.

"Lucius, what the hell were you thinking? Even after I talked to you, you were still going to go through with it. Did you even stop to think about the baby?"

"You're overreacting. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her and the baby. Besides, Bellatrix is more than capable of taking care of herself," said Lucius.

"It doesn't matter! She could have been seriously injured! Did you ever stop to think about what could have happened to the baby?" Narcissa shouted. Taking a breath to calm herself, Narcissa turned away from her husband and watched Bellatrix enter the manor. "She's not thinking clearly right now, and we have to get her to open up. Maybe you could help her," she said turning back to Lucius. "She refused to talk to Rodolphus and me, but maybe she'll talk to you."

"What? I'm the last person she'll talk to," Lucius paused. "Rodolphus will be back within a couple of days. Let him deal with his unstable wife. We can watch from afar and make sure she's fine, but we have to let them fix their problems on their own, or they will forever depend on us to fix them." Husband and wife stared off, before Narcissa broke contact and nodded.

"Perhaps you're correct. I've been trying to get her to talk to me, but she won't open up. Maybe it's best if we let her and Rodolphus deal with their problems alone."

* * *

When Rodolphus entered his home, he was surprised by the eerie silence that had enveloped the manor. Try as he might, he could not hear anything. It was as if there was nobody there, not even the house-elves.

"Bingo!" with _pop_ the house-elf appeared before his master and bowed. "Where is Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked.

"Mistress is asleep," answered Bingo. "Master, the Lady Malfoy left this letter for you." Dismissing the house-elf, Rodolphus sat down and opened the letter.

_Rodolphus,_

_I apologize for not being there in person, but I had an argument with Bellatrix. She refused to talk and instead planned a werewolf-hunting trip with Lucius. I stopped them before they got started and after some yelling, she stormed off. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me, and I believe it's best if I stay away for the time being._

_I have sent our house-elf, Dobby, to keep an eye on keep Lucius and I updated, but since that day, we have not visited. Dobby and Bingo say that Bellatrix has devoted her time to improving the morning sickness potion she has been reorganizing the library, but she still hasn't talked with anybody. I hope you have more success than we did when you talk with her. Remember not to push too much or she will lash out._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa_

Groaning Rodolphus went to find Bellatrix. It was time they finally talk about what was going on in her head. His resolve to talk nearly melted when he found her sleeping peacefully. Her face completely relaxed, she looked almost innocent. Nevertheless, they need to talk, so Rodolphus gently nudged her.

Ever the light sleeper, Bellatrix's eyes quickly snapped open, and her hand shot to her wand. Rodolphus caught her hand before she could reach her wand and curse senseless.

"It's just me, Bella," he said. Her eyes focused and recognizing him, she relaxed, but she still appeared guarded. Clearly, she suspected what Narcissa could have told him and expected they would finally try to talk.

Rodolphus released her hand and walked to the window. He let his eyes wander the lush grounds and into the thick forest. His eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Bellatrix when he remembered the hunt Narcissa had mentioned.

"You were going to go hunting," he stated. Bellatrix remained on their bed, but sat up. She refused to meet his gaze and instead focused on a painting opposite the bed.

"Clearly you've already talked with Narcissa, so why don't you get to the point?" Bellatrix snapped. Rodolphus wasn't supposed to plan behind her back with Narcissa and Lucius.

"I want to know why you would do it." Rodolphus strained to stay calm and keep his voice from raisin. Yelling would do him no good right now. "I know that you're an unbelievably skilled duelist, but right now is not the time for you to be fighting such dangerous animals. What would you have done if the beast bit you? Do you have any idea what that could to the baby?"

"Is that all anybody cares about? The stupid baby! What about me? I'm the one that losing her damn mind because of the stupid brat!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Don't talk about our son that way!" pausing to calm himself Rodolphus turned his gaze back to the grounds. "I know we hadn't planned having a baby, or even talked about. But we're having a son. That has to mean something to you. Beneath this rage, you have to feel something for him and whether you like it or not, you are his mother. Hate me if you want, but don't take it out on him. It's not his fault, and I know you know that."

Bellatrix said nothing and Rodolphus kept his eyes on the grounds in front of him. Neither of them made a sound or movement apart from breathing. Finally, Bellatrix moved out of the bed and walked over to Rodolphus. Sensing her, he turned around and waited for her to say something.

"I don't know what I'm doing, and it scares me," she admitted. "I can't stop thinking about Regulus and what happened to him. And Sirius, that bastard, was right, I led Regulus to his death and I'll do the same to the baby. I'll only lead him to a life of servitude and death.

"You're wrong," Rodolphus said. "You wouldn't let anything happen to him. I don't want him to be a Death Eater and neither do you, but it'll be years before that comes up. We need to focus on the present, and making sure you and the baby are fine." He pulled Bellatrix close and place his hand on her swollen stomach.

"I'm going to return to the Death Eaters after he's born. I'll have a month or two before I'll be expected to return," Bellatrix started. "What do we do after that?"

"We'll take turns, and I know Narcissa will be more than willing to help, you know how desperate she is for kids." Bellatrix turned away from Rodolphus, her mind on what she said to her sister.

"I said something to Cissy that I know hurt her," Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus led her to the bed and they lay down. "What did you say?" he asked, though his hand and mind was still preoccupied with her stomach. It wouldn't be long before they could feel the baby kicking.

"I mocked her, and her desire to have children. And I said it was her own fault that she had yet to conceive. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I was angry and…" tears started falling and Bellatrix cursed. "Fuck! I'm a bloody mess! I can't go through one bloody day without breaking down in some way!"

Brushing away her tears, Rodolphus said, "It's perfectly normal to be emotional during a pregnancy."

"That's not the damn point!" Bellatrix snapped. "I used to be able to control my emotions. I used to have a great body. I used to be so terrifying people wouldn't dare approach me. But now I cry at least once a week, not to mention I've gotten fat and people can't keep their damn hands away from my stomach!" she slapped away her husband's hand and pulled up. "Why the hell does everyone feel the need to touch it?"

Rodolphus watched her pace around their room, ranting about idiots who couldn't keep their hands to themselves and he wondered how long they had before their Lord demanded her back, before they returned to their roles.

"You're not listening!" Bellatrix shouted as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's because I'm fat, isn't it? You can't bring yourself to look at your fat, repulsive wife!"

"You're not fat or repulsive," Rodolphus said. He pulled Bellatrix to him, and kissed her. "You're beautiful." They fell back on the bed.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who are sticking with this story. This chapter was hard to start, and I'm still not sure how well this chapter works, but that it. I'm going to try to get another chapter up soon. **

**I've set up a poll on my profile page so you can vote on the baby's name, because I could not decide. I narrowed it down to three names**

**Polaris: the North Star, the brightest in Ursa Minor**

**Rigel: the west foot and brightest star in the Orion Constellation**

**Arcturus: brightest star in the Boötes Constellation**

**The poll is open so vote for your favorite. The name that gets second will be the baby's middle name.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. The Three Black Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Special thanks to: ****savysnape7, freewolf17, Sabrina, BlinkYourEyes, angelvan105, Opal Static, Grace, Ffion, and loonymoni ****for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**The poll is still open and will remain open for at least one more chapter. The three names are:**

**Polaris: the North Star, the brightest in Ursa Minor**

**Rigel: the west foot and brightest star in the Orion Constellation**

**Arcturus: brightest star in the Boötes Constellation**

**As of right now, Rigel has 6 votes, Arcturus has 4, and Polaris has 1. **

**Note: Bellatrix is now 6 months pregnant.**

**Note 2: This chapter has no dialogue. It looks at the relationship between the three Black sisters.**

**Note 3: This is a really shot chapter, but it didn't fit in with the next chapter so I decided to post it separately. **

* * *

In the years since Andromeda ran away with Ted Tonks, Bellatrix's feelings regarding her sister had gone through a series of changes. Immediately after Andromeda ran off, Bellatrix was hurt and upset. She had always looked up to her older sister and was hurt by her behavior. Later, Bellatrix grew angry and resentful toward her sister. They had no contact since Andromeda ran away, but several times Bellatrix came close to chasing after and hexing some sense into her.

When Andromeda had run away, she left several letters with explanations of her behavior. One for her parents and one for each of her sisters. The letter to her parents spoke of nothing beyond her hatred of their believes, lifestyle and general existence. To Narcissa and Bellatrix she wrote about her hopes that they would see the error of their parents' ways and come to understand that the pureblood supremacists views would only lead to trouble for them.

Now years after those original letters, and a month after reaching out to her sisters for the first time in years, Andromeda wrote to her sisters again. She had heard about Bellatrix's pregnancy and it had given her the push she needed to try to reconnect with her sisters again. After Narcissa's original request to wait for a later time, Andromeda waited a month before deciding if she didn't meet her sisters soon, she doubted she ever would.

Upon receiving Andromeda's second letter, Narcissa decided it was time to meet with her sister. She sent an owl asking to visit Andromeda and thought of potential excuses to tell Lucius and Bellatrix. Nobody could know about their meeting, not yet and maybe not ever.

The meeting itself was shot and full of awkward pauses. Neither had much interest in the other's lifestyle. Narcissa had never cared for mud-muggleborns, and knew that Andromeda hated the pureblood elitist lifestyle Narcissa had. Despite her desire to reconnect with her sisters, Narcissa found that the meeting gave her little hope for a close relationship in the future. The only spark of hope came from Nymphadora. Andromeda's young metamorphmagus daughter was a toddler and full of energy and questions. Narcissa loved children and found herself thinking of future playdates between Nymphadora, Bellatrix's son, and a young blond child. But she knew it would probably never happen.

Despite her lack of hope, Narcissa left the Tonks home in a surprisingly good mood. Upon arriving at her manor, she proceeded to copy the pictures she had received from Andromeda. Armed with the copies, Narcissa headed for the fireplace and flooed to Belleatrix's home.

Narcissa was informed by the house-elf that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were at St. Mungo's for a checkup. After an internal debate, Narcissa finally decided that it would do no harm if she left the pictures for Bellatrix. It was probably best if Narcissa didn't try to give them to Bellatrix in person.

* * *

Bellatrix and Rodolphus returned to their manor in silence. She was far too lost in her thoughts to say anything. He was simply trying to avoid yet another argument. Rodolphus noticed a small package on the table and went to investigate. Bingo promptly informed him of Narcissa's visit and Rodolphus took the small package and followed Bellatrix to the study.

"Narcissa dropped this off for you," he said as he handed to his wife. Bellatrix took the package and Rodolphus left the room. If Narcissa thought it was best to not be present when it was opened, he wasn't going to stick around. The last thing he needed was another fight with Bellatrix.

After opening the package, Bellatrix found dozens of pictures. The top picture was from Andromeda's wedding to Ted Tonks. So were the next couple of pictures. At the altar, dancing, cutting their cake, sitting down, hugging, regardless of what she was doing Andromeda was smiling.

Despite her brain screaming at her to stop looking, Bellatrix continued to flip through the pictures. The next set of pictures was most likely from the early stages of the marriage. Followed by pictures that chronicled Andromeda's pregnancy. From the beginning of her pregnancy to very end. Pictures of a beautiful baby girl, whose hair could change color, were followed by pictures of the girl growing up.

Watching her smiling niece run into her parents' arms, Bellatrix wondered why she felt guilty. She had done nothing wrong. Andromeda was the one who turned on her family; she was the one that abandoned her sisters.

Bellatrix placed her hands on her swollen belly. He was always moving around. It was driving her crazy.

Looking back to the pictures, Bellatrix wondered if her son would be like that. Or if he would resent her and Rodolphus. Thinking back to the many she and Rodolphus had talked about the baby. When they discussed how they would handle being Death Eaters and parents at the same time. Bellatrix recalled her own childhood, not much different from any other pureblood child. She thought back to all those days alone with her sisters and the house-elves; the nights at parties and surrounded by drunks.

Andromeda had always played both sister and mother to Bellatrix and Narcissa. She had looked out for her sisters. Always there to take care of them. She was twice the mother Druella had ever been. Not that the old bat had ever really tried.

Glaring at the happy family in the pictures, Bellatrix took out her wand sand promptly sent all of the pictures to the fireplace. How Andromeda raised her half-blood daughter was of no concern of Bellatrix's. They had both made choices and would have to live with them.

* * *

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I wanted to address the relationship between the sisters. I always found their relationship interesting and wanted to show that it. Even though they didn't meet, and probably won't as long as Bellatrix is a Death Eater, I think to some degree they all think about how different their lives would be had they made different choices, even if they're too proud to admit it.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Also random self-promotion, check out my Tumblr blog:**

**http :/ aboveallremembertobreathe .tumblr. com/ **

**Just remove the spaces. Or go to my profile page and click on the link.**


	11. Planning For The Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**I want to thank to all those that reviewed and all of you reading now that stuck around after such a long wait.**

**Reminder: the poll is still open.**

* * *

**First Week of September 1978, Lestrange Manor**

Rodolphus knew that true friends were a rare commodity among pureblood, and even more so among the Death Eaters. With that in mind, he listed the number of people he thought he could count on no matter what. It wasn't a very long list. His own brother wasn't on it. Rabastan was his brothers, but they hadn't been close in years. Rab had never liked Bellatrix and the feeling was mutual. They still talked; ignoring each other was not an option. Rab, Dolohov, Rosier, and countless other Death Eaters were on the same boat. They couldn't be trusted. They could and probably would betray him.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius and were the only people Rodolphus thought he could trust. If it weren't for Bellatrix, Rodolphus wondered if he would trust anyone.

It was with that in mind that Rodolphus agreed to spend time with Lucius and his protégé, Severus Snape. Lucius seemed to think Snape was having second thoughts about joining the Death Eaters.

"We were on a mission that other day. He seemed distracted and anxious. Worst still, when it came time to torture the mudblood, he seemed very reluctant to participate and on the verge of stepping in to defend the vermin, almost like he cared for the filth," Lucius said. "She was screaming and begging for help like they always do and he actually seemed _moved _by her pleas for mercy."

"You doubt his devotion to the cause?"

"I don't care about his devotion. I care that he seems to have experienced a change of heart. I vouched for him, and it's my responsibility to make sure he succeeds. We both know that it takes some time to adjust to the brutality of the job, but I can't afford have him show doubts now not so close after Regulus's death. I need you to help me him under control. Perhaps is he saw had more connections to the Death Eaters he would be less reluctant to continue his behavior."

"You want me to befriend him? Or at least show him friendship?" Rodolphus asked.

"I believe the source of recent bout of compassion for mudbloods stems from his previous affection for Lily Evans, the future Mrs. James Potter. You remember how Potter and his friends tortured Snape and she was his only friend. I don't think he's had a friend besides myself since her and given his circumstances and overall manner he hasn't made allies much less friends among the other Death Eaters. While I know that you can't befriend someone overnight, but I hope that if he can see that it to his advantage to continue on his previous path. He only needs to control his emotions for a few more missions, after that the Dark Lord will be certain of his commitment and give him a more behind the scenes job, which is frankly what he needs," Lucius explained.

"He is skilled at potions, yes?" Lucius nodded. "I'll make sure he has as few missions as possible, perhaps a potion would help with the dragons. That would give us a reason to get Snape out of the field." Rodolphus paused. If Snape screwed up it would affect him as well. It was in the best interest of the whole family that Snape stay loyal and in control over his emotions. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have Snape owe them a favor. "I'll see what I can do about his assignments; in the meantime I need to know why he joined. I'm aware the he is a half-blood, what did he do to impress you?"

"Severus has a talent for spells, particularly of the bloody, dark kind. He joined because he wanted the chance at power. Snape wanted the respect he never got at school. He wanted to leave behind the muggle world his filthy father forced on him and join our world of prestige and wealth," said Lucius.

_Our world maybe full of wealth and prestige, but it is hardly happy_, thought Rodolphus. "Perhaps a party would help us. He wants to enter our world, well then let him. We could introduce him to everyone."

"Bellatrix already ordered Narcissa to stop all her plans for a baby shower, I doubt she would be up for a party," said Lucius.

"I'll talk to her, she'll understand." Lucius stared at Rodolphus, who rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of it; she will understand that it is in our best interest to introduce him to our world."

"As long as she doesn't come after me, I'll be fine."

* * *

**Second Week of September 1978, Malfoy Manor**

Preparations for the party were done and Bellatrix could be more thankful. She had nearly skewered several house-elves that got in her way and at one point almost attacked Narcissa when the blonde had asked too many question. All Bellatrix needed to do now was dress for the party and calm herself lest she strike out during the party.

Bellatrix had changed into her dress but it further deteriorated her mood. The dress reminded her that her once lithe, fit body was now fat, and bulging. Maternity robes were not at all attractive. Before Bellatrix could fix up her appearance with a quick glamour spell, Rodolphus burst through the doors.

"Bella, you look beautiful," he said.

"We've talked about the lying, Rod. Don't try to make me feel better."

Rodolphus just smiled. "I'm not lying, dear. I think you look beautiful." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her belly. He was answered with several kicks form the baby. "See, he agrees."

"He has no idea what you're talking about. Which reminds me, we never settled on a name," Bellatrix said.

"We have plenty of time for that, we can discuss it later. Right now, I need to talk to you about Snape. I know he's a half-blood, but Lucius vouched for him and even if you think Snape worthless and Lucius an idiot for believing otherwise, it's too late to do anything about it. All we can do now is make sure he stays on our side. If he manages to gain the Dark Lord's trust, he will be a valuable ally, one that would owe us for our guidance," Rodolphus said.

"I do think he's worthless and Lucius is an idiot for thinking he'd make a good Death Eater after all the time he spent with that Mudblood," Bellatrix paused. "Regardless of my feelings, I know that he's tied to our family know and it's our duty to make sure he succeeds."

* * *

If there was one thing Bellatrix valued above all else it was family. And whether she liked it or not, Severus was now considered a close family friend, an ally that one day might fill the gap Regulus had left as a sort of brother figure, or as an uncle for the baby.

The party actually seemed to be going well. Lucius and Rodolphus took charged of the situation and lead Snape around the room, introducing him to everyone. For their part, Bellatrix and Narcissa played the perfect hosts while making sure that those in attendance understood that Snape was expected to do great things for the Dark Lord.

As the party ended, Bellatrix and Narcissa found that while the guest found Snape unpolished and slightly underserving of being their guest of honor, they all acknowledged his supposed potential. Overall, it was a successful night and by the time Snape left, he seemed to have gained the confidence that he was respected for his work as a Death Eater. Though Bellatrix suspected he didn't believe all of the hype the attendees had made, he had at least bought some of it and seemed to gain a new perspective of his value to Lucius. At the very least, he would understand that he meant something Lucius and his family and as long as didn't fail Lucius, Snape would have some very powerful and influential allies.

All of the guests were gone and it was almost time for Lucius and Narcissa to leave. Bellatrix turned to Rodolphus and gave him a pointed look.

"Before you leave, Bella and I have something to ask you," Rodolphus began. "We would you like you to be the baby's godparents.

The Malfoys blinked before Narcissa shot out of her chair and hugged her sister. "Of course! Oh, this is so exciting! Double the reason to spoil him!"

"We didn't expect anything else," Rodolphus said. He and Lucius shook hands while Narcissa talked Bellatrix's ear off about a formal ceremony once the baby was born.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! The next chapter is almost finished and should by up soon. ****I'm sure that the next chapter will be the last one for this story, but I'm working on a sequel that would focus on the baby's later years at Hogwarts.**


	12. The Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.**

**Notes: This is the final chapter.**

* * *

**17 November 1978,**

"Lucius! Get in here! Bella's going into labor!" shouted Narcissa as she helped Bellatrix stand.

Lucius ran into the room and froze at the sight in front of him. Bellatrix was holding her stomach while Narcissa tried to help her stand. A puddle at their feet and spilled tea on the table.

"Lucius! Don't just stand there, help me take her to the fireplace. We need to get to St. Mungo's," Narcissa said.

"Right, of course." Lucius nodded, but made no move to help his wife.

"Lucius!"

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Lucius rushed over to help Narcissa. Together they lead Bellatrix to the fireplace. Narcissa step in with her the two flooed to St. Mungo's. Lucius was again reminded he was supposed to find Rodolphus who was supposed to be helping Rabastan.

Bellatrix and Narcissa arrived at St. Mungo's and were immediately helped towards the maternity ward. Bella's contractions continued to arrive at brisk pace and by the time they had her on a bed, she was screaming about the pain.

"Bloody Hell! Someone stop the pain!" shouted Bellatrix.

While Narcissa did her best to calm her volatile sisters, Lucius and Rodolphus burst through the door fighting with some interns.

"Move out of my way you incompetent fools! My wife is in labor!"

"Get your hands off my you blundering idiot!"

The commotion distracted Bellatrix and Narcissa long enough for a nurse to hand over a potion to dull the pain.

"I can't let you in here! This is not-"

"Let them go, you idiot! That's my husband and brother-in-law!" shouted Bellatrix.

The interns looked from Bellatrix and Narcissa to Rodolphus and Lucius and quickly recognized the famous and influential families.

"Our deepest apologies, we did not recognize you sir"

"Just get out!" Bellatrix ordered.

The interns nodded and quickly left the room.

"Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Malfoy. I understand you desire to be present, but I must ask that you wait outside. Only one person is allowed with the mother," said the healer.

Lucius and Rodolphus looked at Narcissa and then Bellatrix who was glaring at them both. They shared a glance before stepping out of the room. They knew that Narcissa was the best choice to be there with Bellatrix.

Outside of Bellatrix's room, Rodolphus paced the halls while Lucius tried ineffectively to calm him down. Every couple of minutes a scream would pierce the air, some were Bellatrix, while others were Narcissa's, neither really wanted to know why the blonde would cry out. Finally, after what felt like hours, a baby's cry could be heard. After a moment, Narcissa and the healer stepped out and smiled at the two weary men.

"Everything is fine. You can go in and see her and the baby," said Narcissa.

Rodolphus nodded and slowly moved towards the room. He found Bellatrix looking down at the blue bundle in her arms. Her downward focused eyes seemed slightly worried. Rodolphus moved to stand next to her and looked down at the boy. He pale and barely had hair, but what was there was black like his mother. His eyes trained on his mother were blue, like Narcissa.

"He's beautiful," he whispered never taking his eyes of the boy.

"Yes, he is," said Bellatrix.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the room with an intern.

"My apologies, but we need to know his name," said the intern.

"Rigel Arcturus Lestrange," answered Bellatrix. Rodolphus turned to her. That was the same middle name as Regulus. The look on Narcissa's face told him she knew that too, though Lucius seemed to have missed it. He thought to ask what that meant; they had never discussed Bellatrix's feelings regarding his death. Despite his questions about the name, Rodolphus let it got. Now was a happy time. He had a son.

The intern had left and Narcissa was now holding her nephew with Lucius standing next to her. The intern returned and stepped up.

"Sorry for interrupting again, but there are two men here to see you, but we do not allow more than three visitors at a time," he said.

Rodolphus turned to the others and said, "I'll go and see who it is."

He left the room and found his Rabastan and Snape waiting.

"Rod!" Rabastan exclaimed. "How's the boy?"

Ignoring Rabastan, Snape explained, "We finished the mission without you, but we came to remind you that you are still expected to be there later tonight when we report to the Dark Lord."

"Of course, I'll be there." Rodolphus nodded to Snape and turned to his brother. "He's fine. We've decided to name him Rigel." With a final nod, Rodolphus return to his wife and son.

Bellatrix and Rigel were released a couple of hours later and were already set up at the Lestrange home when Rodolphus left for the Death Eater meeting. As he walked to their meeting place, he wondered if it would ever be easy for him to leave his son and wife alone at home.

* * *

When Rodolphus returned home, he found Bellatrix and Rigel asleep. Watching his son sleep, he thought back to what his master had ordered. Bellatrix was to return to the Death Eaters within a week. Rodolphus wondered what their lives would be like now that Bellatrix was expected to return to the Death Eaters. He went outside and started walking around the gardens searching for a clue about what would happen.

He had rounded the gardens again and still had no answer other than to let things be. There was no out option for Death Eaters, once you were in you were stuck there, not counting death or Azkaban. After what had happened with Regulus and the Dark Lord's punishment for both himself and Lucius, Rodolphus found that the best he and Bellatrix could do was continue under the Dark Lord. If they could win the war, they would be rewarded for it. Bellatrix was essentially the Dark Lord's most trusted lieutenant and with him in power, they would have it easy. All they had to do was win the war; it was the only way to protect their son. They couldn't run away, even if Rodolphus and Bellatrix were cowards, they couldn't leave Lucius and Narcissa alone.

By winning the war, they would be insuring their son's future. He wouldn't have to be a soldier if the war was won by the time he grew up. It was risky, but not more so than trying to defect from the Death Eaters. For all the risk their jobs posed, they were doing for the right reason: securing the future of purebloods, most specifically their son.

Rodolphus had yet to talk with Bellatrix, but he knew she would agree. They had no other realistic options. They would use their talents for dark magic to save their son from a war. They would do whatever it took to keep their son safe. For all of the risks that came from using Dark magic extensively, Rodolphus thought it was worth it. They would risk everything for their son even if it killed him. Besides with both of them entrenched in the Death Eaters, Narcissa was the only one not working with dark magic, and they trusted that if anything happened to them, she would take care of Rigel.

* * *

**I want to end the story here. I don't want to change the canon as it relates to the First Wizarding War and Voldemort's defeat. I don't have an interest in a baby Rigel because he wouldn't have much to do and I'm more interested in a how an older Rigel would interact with the world we see in the books.**

**I have started working on a story that would focus on Rigel starting with the end of his 6****th**** year, which would be Harry's 5****th**** year. It would have loose stuck to canon in that Neville's parents were still tortured, but because Voldemort sent his most trusted lieutenants to take out the Longbottoms while he went to the Potters. That way he would be meeting his parents for the first time after being raised by the Malfoys.**

**So, let me know if you're interested in a sequel that focuses on Rigel at Hogwarts.**


End file.
